


Not what I expected

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I give up, Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Sirius pulls a prank. He didn’t expect (Y/N) to react like that. No one ever reacted like that.





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that this is late, i completely forgot and all the others in my ‘to post box’ are pretty shit. 
> 
> Yh, this is from June last year so the writing isn’t all that good. 
> 
> Sos that this is so short, but please enjoy,

(Y/N) (Y/L/N) was an animagus. She became one before she started Hogwarts, it was a secret family tradition, the eldest child became one. (Y/N) didn’t really want to become an animagus though, but she had no say in the matter, as per usual. Especially with her family. 

Always being the odd one out she was placed in Gryffindor house as well, unlike most of her family who were Ravenclaws or Slytherins.

*5th year* 

Sirius darted back out of the kitchen with armfuls of food for the party he’d be throwing tonight in the common room. “Moony, help me with this enchantment” Sirius heard as he clambered through the portrait hole. 

The room was deserted other than the four Marauders and a black-haired girl sitting by the fire. “Hey, it’s the weekend, what’s with the studying?” Sirius questioned his history of magic partner with a flirtatious smirk as he abandoned the food on a random table. “I’m not studying” she replied, closing the thick book to look at him. 

Though he would never admit it, Sirius has had a crush on (Y/N) since first year. They always had little talks in History of magic that he found surprisingly comforting and sometimes she even helped him come up with ideas for pranks to pull on the Slytherins. 

“Can I help you?” She asked politely. “Yes, actually. Could you close your eyes for a second” Sirius asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Slipping out a bottle of “instant hair dye”, as he tried to persuade the stubborn girl to close her eyes. “Pretty please?” He repeated. “Bloody toe rag” she mumbled under her breath, realising she would never win this she hesitantly closed her yellow eyes. She did trust him enough to do that at least. 

As soon as the black haired beauty in front of him did what he asked, he tipped the bottle over her head. For the first time, he felt some guilt weigh down in his stomach. Normally pulling a prank like this would just all be a big joke, he would never normally feel guilty for it. 

(Y/N) felt a shiver run down her spine as a cold liquid cascaded over her skull. Opening her eyes, a glare painted on her face she took a lock of her once black hair gave it a considering glance. “Hm, that’s actually a nice colour. Thanks, Sirius” she hummed before strolling off with bright aqua coloured hair, a confused Sirius standing with his mouth agape behind her.

He stumbled over to his best friend who was more like a brother. “Prongs, I think I’m in love” his face still clearly shocked from her reaction. No one had ever reacted that way before and Sirius was determined to see if it was a one-time thing. 

Maybe she would catch some feelings in the meantime too. Just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I’m working on some Umbrella Academy fics cuz I’m actually obsessed with it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated. Tell me what you think!!


End file.
